Harry Potter y el problema de pociones
by cinhtay
Summary: No es mi historia, tengo permiso del autor wyste, es una historia genial que estoy traduciendo, trata de un niño llamado Harry que ama pociones con todo su ser... Snape sigue siendo snape, slytherin siendo slytherin, harry es algo OCC pero es genial.
1. Clases de pociones con Neville

No es mi historia, no soy tan buena, y la/el autor es Wyste, la historia original se llama Harry Potter and the problems of Potions, y es increíble, Harry sigue siendo Harry, los slytherins slytherins y Snape tan Snape como siempre.

/works/10588629/chapters/23404335

Es buena

HARRY POTTER Y EL PROBLEMA DE POCIONES

Wyste

Resumen(del autor):

Hace un tiempo atrás Harry Potter se escondió por dos horas de Duddley en un salón de química, mientras que un joven recién graduado le explicaba sobre el método científico e algunos datos interesantes de ácidos. Una piedra tirada al agua causa ondulaciones.

No contiene un orden particular: Productor de golosinas, Harry cae rendido ante los pies de un casero, malevolo gatito Draco Malfoy, y Hermione trat de aplicar la logica en el mundo magico.

Capitulo 1: Clases de pociones con Neville son muy distrayentes

Chapter Text

El problema, o talvez la solución, fue que Harry cayo perdidamente enamorado con pociones. El nunca había estado particularmente interesado en cosas escolares anteriormente, preocupándose con evitar a Dudley, quehaceres, evitar Dudley, mantener la paz con sus parientes para evitar la versión de crianza de niños de su tío, y evitando a Dudley.

Lo que todo termino con Harry estando realmente frustrado, la tercera vez que Neville derritió el caldero de pociones, porque lo distrajo de su propio caldero y su poción termino amarilla con un raro color a mostaza.

Inaceptable. Gritar a Neville no iba a ayudar, Hermione ayudando a Neville solo terminaba en puntos menos a ambos….

Obviamente, la solución era estudiar en grupo fuera de clase, donde Hermione pudiera mostrarle a Neville hasta que estuvieran satisfechos, y Harry podría practicar.

Que fue como, por una serie de pruebas y aciertos, Ron termino suplicándole a los gemelos donde ellos preparaban sus pociones ilegales, porque la profesora McGonagall no estaba impresionada con su improvisado grupo de estudio. La entrada termino siendo en un túnel secreto, lo que era bárbaro. Neville, Hermione, y Ron no estaban tan dispuestos a utilizarlo a todas horas en especial de madrugada para experimentar con las diferentes pociones que ellos habían aprendido, estaban aprendiendo, o aprenderían, pero eso estaba bien. Neville estaba muchísimo más calmado en clase donde el ya estaba haciendo pociones semi-satisfactorias _antes_ , y Hermione calmo sus ansias de enseñar _antes de la clase_ , lo que significaba que Harry podía concentrarse en sus pociones. Con Snape gritándole a Neville un poco menos, tres cosas se volvieron notorias:

La mayor parte de la clase es terrible en pociones

Draco obtenía puntos en Slytherin porque el de hecho era bueno en pociones

Sarcásticos o no, los comentarios de Snape en Harry sobre su mísera habilidad en pociones eran de hecho buenos consejos, si ignorabas todo lo que él decía.

Harry se volvió realmente bueno en ignorar todo lo que su profesor de pociones decía.

El infierno de eso era que ni Hermione pudo descifrar como es que Draco obtuvo su poción en ese estado más preciso de "el color correcto" a "darle a los vapores una atractiva sombra" y "obteniendo para Slytherin 10 puntos, el escurridizo cretino"

Para la fecha en la que Halloween se acercó, Harry estaba lo suficientemente frustrado como para pasar toda su hora de cena en cinco diferentes variaciones, y tratando de soportar la depresiva sensación de que tendría que pedirle ayuda a _Draco Malfoy._

Ya que era, obviamente, mucho mejor que pedirle ayuda al profesor Snape, porque el no era _suicida._ Pero aun así era malo.

Y así fue como, el término viniendo en esta dirección de duelo de su ya marchita dignidad y orgullo, y como Ron y Hermione terminaron viniendo en la dirección contraria, y ellos terminaron peleando con un troll de montaña en pleno pasadizo fuera de los baños de niñas.

Neville había sido delegado con la tarea de ir y hallar un adulto, lo que fue genial, ya que Harry necesitaba un adulto, con la excesiva cantidad de sangre que estaba brotando. Neville incluso encontró al Profesor Quirrel, que término siendo genial en hechizos cortantes. ¡Adiós, troll!

Después de eso, ellos realmente se volvieron amigos, e especial Ron y Hermione. Quienes tuvieron que, aparentemente, cambiar su improvisada alianza a un pacto de mantener a Harry de matarse así mismo al olvidar comer sus comidas o corriendo de cabeza contra trolls.

Profesor Snape fue realmente _terrible_ con Harry por haber corrido hacia el troll la siguiente clase de poción.

"¿He de suponer que creíste que sería heroico luchar contra un troll, Potter?"

"No profesor, estaba trabajando en mi estudio para la solución fortalecedora-"

"Un punto de Gryffindor por una obvia mentira"

O algo así. Harry realmente odiaba que el fuera su profesor favorito. Porque no le pudo haber gustado McGonagall y aprender a volverse una lechuza, como a una persona sana


	2. Draco Malfoy, de hecho lagartija

**No es mi historia, es de Wyste, y Harry Potter es de Rowling**

Harry Potter y el Problema con Pociones Wyste **Capítulo** 2: Draco Malfoy, **de hecho Lagartija Malfoy** Chapter Text

Los amigos de Harry lo abandonaron cruelmente para hablar con Draco, con la teoría de que era su estúpido plan

Traidores.

(Una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza señalo que el de hecho nunca en antes había tenido amigos que sean traidores antes, y el debería estar agradecido de ello. La pequeña vocecita le dijo que él siempre era desagradecido por todas las cosas, sonaba a su tía. La silencio con años de experiencia.)

"Erm, Malfoy. ¿Tienes un minuto?"

"¿Cómo no, para el héroe de Gryffindor?"

"…eso fue sarcasmo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Potter, fue sarcasmo. Buen trabajo."

Draco es un _idiota_. Harry trato de sonreir, lo que hizo que Draco lo mirara como si el fuera un troll de montaña. Genial.

"Mira, tu eres, um." ARGH "Únete a mi grupo de estudio de pociones"

La expresión de Draco se volvió compleja.

"¿Porque?"

"Porque."

" _Porque_ , Potter."

"Porque tu eres major que yo en pociones," Harry dijo con un largo y miserable suspiro.

Draco _sonrió_. Como una lagartija

"No, creo que puedo seguir por mi cuenta, gracias."

Y Draco se fue tarareando.

Harry estaba a medio camino de su dormitorio cuando lo entendió, así que él estaba tan rojo y farfullando de rabia cuando el intento explicar _porque_ Draco era el _peor de todos_ a Ron y Neville.

"El es peor que mi primo _Dudley_ ," Harry dijo fervientemente. "Yo nunca pense que pudiera haber alguien tan horrible"

"Ustedes saben que tenemos que hacer medio pie para la clase de mañana de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad?" Hermione pregunto, desde el lugar donde ella estaba estudiando para una clase que no era Pociones. (El realmente no podía entender a Hermione aveces.)

Malhumoradamente, Harry fue por su pergamino.

#

Draco aun estaba luciendo satisfecho la siguiente mañana, la lagartija. Y en Pociones de la siguiente semana, mientras estaba esperando que su poción se cociera, el se acerco a donde Harry para observarla.

"Tu estas cortando tu raíz mal," Draco dijo, con una maravillosa sonrisa, y luego regreso a su poción, tarareando esa maldita canción de nuevo.

Habian dos diferentes juegos de raíces en la mesa de trabajo de Harry. El las miro desfavorablemente, porque de hecho ya estaban cortadas, y el había estado seguro que ahí decía cortar una a lo largo y la otra a lo ancho, y tenían que ser añadidas – hace un minuto atrás, Draco le hizo perder la cuenta del tiempo por completo.

"Un punto de Gryffindor por desatención al detalle, Potter," Snape dijo desde atrás de su hombro. Harry salto, y boto la mitad de sus raíces en su poción de una.

Su caldero se derritió.

Draco Malfoy es el _peor._


End file.
